Haunted Hour
by NekoMataDemon
Summary: On Halloween,The VK crew go to an abandoned mansion deep in the woods.Aido has a panic attack and does some crazy OC stuff! This includes the 8 main characters and Ghost may be in there BUT read an find out! But its mostly about everyone!Parody also!
1. Shyo's Mansion

Haunted Hour

" Hey!!! Hey!!!" Ichijo stride in the living room of the dorm. "I have a brilliant idea for Halloween!!!"

"Urg, please don't tell me we are going to go scare kids again, are you?" Zero coughed. (Zero is now living in the moon dorm!!! Don't get mad okay? This is my story not yours!!! BTW I did that so this story would be funnier!)

"NO!!! But that was fun though…" He was thinking now.

"What's your point?" Rima groaned.

"Oh! I was just on Google when I was looking up the most haunted houses in Japan when suddenly I found one right here in the woods!!!" He jumped.

"What?! The woods on the north side of the school?!" Aido made a tragic expression.

"No!!! I meant in the woods near the Highway!!!" Ichijo shot back.

"Oh…I was about to say…" Aido took his breathes.

"Aido, Don't tell me your afraid?" Ruka smirked.

Aido gasped," No! Psh! Where did you hear all that nonsense from?!" Aido stuttered.

"Aido is afraid? Of ghosts?" Yuki giggled.

"Shut up!" He cried.

"Well that's new…" Kaname formed a faint smile.

"Aido I never knew you were afraid of ghosts." Shiki raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not!" He wined.

"So your denying it?" Kain narrowed his eyes to where he could see him.

"Yes and no." Aido admitted.

"Aido is chicken!" Ruka teased.

" Shut your mouth!!!" Aido exclaimed.

"Always them two…" Kaname sighed.

"As I was saying, it's a mansion and--" before Ichijo could finish, Aido interrupted.

"A mansion?! That's even worse!!" He wined.

"Will you shut up and let me get to the point?" Ichijo growled.

"Oh…Sorry…" Aido zipped his mouth.

"It's a mansion and they call it "The Shyo's Place." He said it all spooky like.

"Shyo…Shyo…Where have I heard of that name from?" Shiki was in his thinking mode now.

Rima just stared at the chestnut haired boy. They she said out of the blue," Shiki…" Rima sighed," Seriously, you don't remember?" Rima patted her heard like that name was that obvious.

"Okay then Rima, If you know it that well why don't you tell us." Shiki grumbled.

"I will." She said it confidently. "This happened a long, long, long. Long-" She was cut off.

"We get it!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Okay! Sheeeeeesh!" she said softly. " It's the place where me and Shiki first met each other."

"OH YEAH!!" Shiki jumped," I remember!"

"Wow…" Rima rolled her eyes.

"That place was messed up! Even back then it was still haunted." Shiki started.

"Really? Man that must have been a long time ago…" Yuki coughed.

"How was it still haunted?" Zero asked.

"Well there was a big party there." Rima answered. "And that place was like a ball room. So if we vampires needed to post a party for some kind of reason, they just rent that place for the day and the cycle keeps going on and on."

" So like me and Rima's mother were best friends and they forced us to play with each other. That's how we met." He finished for her.

"Wow…Forced? That's tough love." Kain was pretty much surprised.

"I know right? But I'm glad I met Rima." Shiki said.

Rima turned bright pink." Eh-hem…" She coughed.

"Hahahahaa…That's cute! Rima's blushing." Ruka exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh! Hush Ruka!" Rima said nervously.

"Its okay Rima!" Kaname sighed. "We are all friends here."

"As I was saying," Shiki began," We'll me and Rima thought it would pass some time if we explored the mansion. So we did just that." Shiki smiled.

"Awww!" Yuki giggled," You guys sounded like you had fun!"

"We did! But it was creepy too!" Rima smirked.

"So like we were walking and looking in every door until we saw a room full of furniture and portraits." He let out a chuckle and shook his head. "But it was creepy! There was a picture of an old man! Damn, that picture scared the crap out of me!" Shiki started to laugh.

"Yea! I know! And when I went to the farther side of the room, I felt someone breathing on my shoulders." Rima shivered.

"OMG! I know how that feels!!" Ruka started bouncing on the leather couch. "What happens next?"

"Oh man!!! Breathing?! Is this a perverted ghost?!" Zero asked.

"I don't know! The only thing I know is that half of the room was awfully cold and the other warm." Rima finished.

"But now we don't really use the mansion for parties anymore. They abandoned it now…so no one uses it any longer." Shiki sighed.

"But that's a good thing right?" Yuki was glowing now. "We can just trespass! OH! This is going to be so exciting!"

"Yeah but scary at the same time…" Aido wined.

"BTW…the woods are pretty freaky and I think it's a really good idea to go at night!" Rima glanced over to Aido.

"Yeah…We can go stroll in the woods at midnight!" Ruka smirked.

"Shut up!!" Aido hushed them.

"Clever idea…Then the decision is final! We will go to Shyo's mansion on Halloween!" Kaname decided.

"What?!" Aido pleaded.

"Oh hush! The decision is already made!" Kain growled.

Aido gave out a meaningful 'Hmph' Then everyone cleared the room.

**Day before Halloween**

Everyone was excited except for Aido, who was sitting in his room rocking back and forth in his little chair he kept beside his bed.

"Stop that rocking Aido!" Kain groaned.

"Sorry…I'm just nervous." He replied.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. There's going to be everyone there. Just hide behind them…but for advise…don't hide behind Ruka." Kain warned.

"Uh…Sure…I'll try to remember that…" He signed.

"But don't be afraid. There's no need to be." Kain stretched.

He sighed. "Your right…What can possible go wrong?" Aido laughed.

"**Your right…What can possibly go wrong?" Do you think he spoke to soon? (Note from me!)**

**Please REVIEW!!! My first scary story and funny from Rima and Shiki!! I think im the first one to make a scary story of Rima and Shiki!! But if you guys have read any other scary story of Rima and Shiki, send me an e-mail of the story!! Only RIMA AND SHIKI STORIES!!!**

**The next chapter will be released next month!! That's ****February 2, 2010!**** Please be patient!! School comes first! TEEHEE**


	2. Off to the Mansion

**Chapter 2/ Off to the Mansion**

The driver stopped in front of the forest next to the highway. "Okay then, call me when your done!" She smiled.

Everyone plopped out the vehicle and took a glance at the deep thick woods that they were in front of.

"What time is it?" Ruka asked.

"Time for you to get a watch!!" Aido teased.

"If I had a tactic right now, the first thing I would do is kill you!!" She threatened. (What Ruka means is if she had a power then she would kill Aido on the spot. Well in this story she doesn't! )

"Wow…I'm so scared…" He said dully.

"Enough." Kaname ended the fight before something else happens.

"Eleven thirty." Zero groaned.

"Want to just wait?" Kain questioned.

"The walk is pretty long…" Shiki said enthusiastically. That made the crew even brighter.

"Okay then! If by the time we get there, it'll be twelve." Yuki said excitedly.

"Not exactly…"Rima sang.

"Why not?" She raised and eyebrow.

"Because…"

"Because…?"

"BECAUSE it wont be exact. We may not get there EXACTLY on time BECAUSE of him." Rima pointed directly at Aido who was hiding behind Kain.

"Cold." Ichijo said coolly.

"Shush!!!" Aido growled.

"Can we just go in?" Zero was getting impatient.

Kaname entered first. Then Yuki followed. Zero of coarse tried to lead in front. Ruka, who was clutched around Kain followed along. Aido did same. Ichijo skipped along and Shiki and Rima entered last.

It was exactly 11:45. The nine vampires were pretty close together like something was going to happen. Aido was in the middle of the group…Duh.

When they were in the middle of the forest, Aido jumped. "I heard something…"

"Your just over reacting…" Ruka sighed. But suddenly they heard a bush rustle.

"What's that…?" Shiki was now looking around.

"The bush rustling…DUH!" Aido said sarcastically.

Shiki thwacked Aido in the head. "Stupid! I know that!" Yuki and Rima giggled.

"Oh wow Aido! You seem like your not even scared…" Ichijo smirked.

"I wasn't always the chicken in this oasis!!" Aido laughed.

"BOO!" Zero crept behind Aido and scared him.

"!!!!!!!" Aido yelled. His yell was more like a girl seeing a cockroach.

"Ahahahahaaaa!!!" Zero was cracking up now. Kaname did the same. Kain, Shiki and Ichijo chuckled. Ruka, Yuki, and Rima were laughing so hard Rima ended up coughing and Ruka had to help her control herself.

"Man…aha…ha…"Zero tried to stop laughing. "Oh my…god…hahaha…dude! With that scream I bet you can scare away any ghost that dares coming near. Your like a screaming menace! Ahahaha!" Zero held his tummy. "Ouch! My tummy hurts."

"Its not funny!! You scared the chizz out of me!!" Aido whined.

"Yeah but it was a good one too!" Shiki wiped a tear away from his eye.

"He was like 'AHHHHH' and we were like 'AHAHAHA!!' that was funny man!" Ichijo acted the whole scene out.

"Enough…Haha…Lets keep moving." Kaname said.

Everyone kept moving. Aido was still clutched around Kain. They walked further in the woods. Everyone was quiet until Aido brought something up.

"Ruka stop filling up on me." Aido murmured.

"What the hell? What are you talking about?" Ruka questioned.

Now everyone was looking at Ruka.

"Wow Ruka…I didn't know you were like that." Rima grinned.

"Wha- I didn't do anything I swear!" Ruka panicked.

"Come on baby don't be like that." Aido snickered.

"AIDO!" Everyone in the group yelled.

"Oh gosh! Chill guys! I really didn't mean that for real!" Aido said quickly. "So if Ruka didn't touch my ass then who did?"

"A gay ghost…" Zero coughed.

"Wow…a gay ghost filling up on Aido? That's hard to imagine." Kain snickered.

"Shut up! Your just jealous that I'm good enough to be groped and not you!" Aido laughed evilly.

"Oooooh." Zero and Kaname said together.

Rima pretended to barf. Then Rima led out. "You better watch out before the ghost takes a step further and next thing you know you lose your virginity…"Rima looked away. Shiki had a surprised expression on his face. Like in his head he was saying 'Wow…'

"Dang! Losing your virginity is weird man!" Ichijo gave Aido a little punch on the shoulder.

"Whatever."

They started walking again. "Are we there yet?" Aido pouted.

"Almost." Shiki sighed.

_Woo-oooh Wooot _

An owl perched on a tree branch. Aido stuttered a little.

"Dude it's only an owl." Kain snickered.

"I know but they creep me out! Did you know that their heads can turn 360 degrees?!" Aido was fascinated with science now.

"…" Kain said nothing.

But Zero stopped on a path. "Hey guys," Zero whispered. "Look, up ahead…I think I see something glowing."

Yuki squinted her eyes. "Oh my god…is that a ghost?" Everyone was frozen.

"Huh? Ghost? Where?" Aido tried to squeeze threw . When he was threw, Aido saw the white figure standing right in front of them. About 20 feet away. "Gaaaa….AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Aido yelled. "GHOSTS!!!!! GHOSTS!!!!"

"Shush!!!" Rima demanded. But It was to late. Aido took off running. "Aido!! Stop!" Aido dragged poor Kain with him. Ruka made a run for it too. But before Rima could say anything else, Aido made the biggest gas bubble any of the vampires have ever heard. His fart was humongous '_KABOOOOOSH!'_

"That sure will scare away the ghosts…"Zero said under his breath.

There was little snickers.

"Uhhh….g-guys…l-look there." Yuki nudged Kaname's shirt.

"Yes Yuki?" Kaname looked at the direction Yuki was pointing at.

The ghost had its hand out like a mummy. It was walking towards them. The group took a step back but it kept moving ahead. "Uhhh….should we run?" Ichijo asked nervously.

"Naw…It wont do anything." Zero made a face.

"Are you sure about that?" Shiki raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Ghosts wont do anything to you…Their only job is to haunt and scare people." Zero replied.

Zero walked towards the ghost in a white gown. When he was close enough Zero turned to the group. "See perfectly harmless." Zero smirked. He was only 2 feet away from it.

But then The ghost got close enough that it had a firm grip on Zero and aimed at his neck. "What the heck?! Let me go you Bastard!!" He ran for it.

"So does that mean we run?" Ichijo scratched his head.

"Yes!" They all took off.

Shiki held Rima's hand incase she tripped or anything. (Awww!! 3 I bet he did that on purpose so he could hold her tiny hands!!! WAHA!)

When there was no sign of any blood sucking ghosts around, They finally met up with Kain, Aido, and Ruka, who were taking long hard breaths.

"You guys ran too…? Eh?" Ruka got one hand and went threw her hair.

"Yeah…Zero almost got bit by a spirit and poor Kain got dragged." Yuki made a pout face.

"Yeah well…it was worth the run." Kain Laughed.

"Man! This sucks! How are we going to go to the mansion if we cant even get passed one ghost?" Zero complained.

"I don't think its there anymore…" Kaname said.

"Sure! Sure! Whatever!" Zero snorted.

"But if I see that ghost again…I'm not taking any chances!" Aido yelled.

"Yeah sure do whatever but we might leave you behind sooo…good luck with that." Shiki rolled his eyes.

It was back to normal for them. Aido went back to the routine of holding onto Kain's arm. They were almost there to the mansion and it was past midnight. Until Aido had to start something else disturbing and got everyone else off guard.

Aido had a tight grip on Kain and was jumping up and down like he was humping Kain. "Uh…Aido…what are you doing?" Kain froze.

"Ewwwww…" Yuki laughed. "Aido is raping Kain!!!"

"Man…Aido…Sheesh…Didn't think you were actually gay…" Ichijo gave out a deep breath.

"I got to go tinkle!!!" Aido held his part below his hips and above his knees (I made it even more specific so it would make more scenes.).

"Well don't tell us…go take the spill." Rima waved her hands delicately.

"I got to go too." Ichijo pointed out.

"If you guys need to go then go!!! No need to tell us." Ruka yelled.

But then before the girls could say anything else, all the boys, especially Kaname, ran somewhere to do 1. (For all the readers that don't know what '1' means I'll tell you! It means…well…don't know how to spill it to you appropriately but…to pee. And 2 is a different story…yeah…why don't you ask someone about that definition! TEEHEE!!)

"Pathetic…" Those were Yuki's words.

"Well if a guys got to go, a guys got to go!" Ruka laughed.

But then the three female vampires heard something inappropriate.

"_Ahhhh……that feels soooooooooooo gooooooood….."_ Aido said happily.

The three covered their eyes immediately. "Oh my God! AIDO! You were supposed to pee down hill!!" Rima said while covering her eyes.

"Wha- DON'T LOOK AT MEEEEE!!" Aido said sarcastically. He was 20 ft. away from them.

Shiki came back from his restroom break. "Where's Aido?" He asked.

"Aido takes really long restroom breaks." Kain sighed.

"Hmmm…nice to know." Ruka made a funny face.

_Bzzzzzzzz….Bzzzzzzzz…._Rima's phone vibrated.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Ichijo asked.

"Who would be calling me at this time of hour?" Rima questioned. "Hello?"

But Rima only heard someone breathing.

"Ahhh…" Rima led out a light scream. She threw her phone somewhere, not caring where it landed. She hugged Shiki like she just saw a ghost.

Everyone was staring at her. "What happened? Who called?" Shiki asked trying to comfort her.

"I don't know but no one was answering." She sounded frightened.

"Hey guys!! Look at what I found in the bushes!! A PHONE! Heh!" Aido was done with his potty break.

Shiki stared at him like he was an idiot. Rima looked at him hopelessly and still had a tight grip around Shiki.

After all the drama, they finally made it to the mansion. But this was only the beginning of all she nail biting, Laugh out loud, and Aido getting hurt…somehow…of the story! This is where all the drama begins!

**OMG!!! I'm soooooooo sorry!!! I just found out I was able to finish it!!! SO SORRY!! I was just studying my butt off for the exam and I got done!! Homework and Reviews were everywhere!!! BUT BE HAPPY THAT I FINISHED IT!!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! PLZ REVIEW!!! The next chapter will come out shortly!!! TEEHEE 3**


	3. Ghost's?

**Chapter 3/ Mansion Crisis**

The nine vampires stood in front of the massive mansion which looks mostly like a castle. They stood there motionless.

Wide windows covered every side of the house. Broken glass were on the dried out grass. The door on the front porch had a fade of green. The color chipped off on the door. The only color that was seen was the brown under the once, green.

Aido was amazed on how much the house let itself go. Even the image of it freaked everyone else out. Then there was a moment of silence.

"So who's going first?" Ichijo said sarcastically.

Everyone turned to look at Aido. "What?! Forget it!!! I'm not going!!!" Aido yelled.

"Yeah but if you don't go in, what if a ghost goes outside and you have no where to run?" Shiki whistled.

"I meant I am going in BUT I don't want to go in first." Aido said it slowly.

"Party-pooper!" Yuki pouted.

"You know what! Your going in there first, if you like it or not!!!" Kaname ordered.

"But…But…!!!" Aido begged.

"Aha! Aido! You'll be our sacrifice!!!" Shiki pushed him towards the mansion.

"Wait!!! I'm not ready!!!" Aido whined.

But They ignored him. "Come on Aido! Stop stuttering!!!"

"Give me one reason why I should go in first!!!" Aido then went to a halt.

"Hmmmm….Let me give you a reason!" Shiki said it like he was drunk. "If we walk in and something happens to be thrown at us then you'll be our sacrifice!!!" He smiled evilly.

"But what if a knife gets thrown?" Aido raised an eyebrow.

"Naw! Don't worry! Your immortal! You cant die!" Zero laughed like it was the funniest (and) most obvious answer he could give.

"But…What if a vampire hunters knife gets thrown at me?" Then there was a moment of silence.

"Oh well! Looks like I'll be at your funeral." Zero said half heartedly.

"Wha-!!!" Aido cried.

"Oh! And if you happen to get any of the girls hurt (Ruka, Rima, and Yuki) Then I'm going to have to strangle you limb to limb…" Shiki glared at him. There was now a long moment of silence. Everyone stared at Shiki like 'Is he really serious?' OR Unlike Rima who thinks he was really HOT.

Aido was frightened now. Shiki gave a fake smile and kept walking. Zero was holding his mouth. He didn't want to laugh because there is a perfect chance Yuki would punch him for being rude. Ichijo shook his head dully.

When they were just yards away from the house Aido began to panic. "Uh…lets talk about this…"

"No…we already did." Kaname yawned.

They were now in front of the front porch. The wood was worn and the bars that kept the house up looked like it would fall any second now.

"Wow…I love the decorations…" Kain said amazed.

"Okay then…This is life or dead for you Aido…good luck" Shiki patted him on the back.

"What? You guys are going to die with me if you like it or not!" Aido yelled.

"Come on Aido! Just go and see if its safe to go in." Yuki sighed.

"Okay but someone's going to have to go with me." Aido crossed his arms across his chest.

Then everyone looked over at Ichijo. Then smiled.

"Nu-uh! Not me!!!" Ichijo rejected.

"FINE! I'll go!" Zero volunteered.

The rest of the vampires stayed in front of the porch while Zero and Aido walked up and grabbed the door handle. Zero grabbed one handle and Aido grabbed the other. "Ready?" Aido took in deep breathes.

"Yeah…Born ready…" Zero closed his eyes.

They opened the door and looked inside. "Whoa…!" Zero gasped.

"Is it safe?" Kaname asked from outside.

"Yeah." Aido walked in.

The rest of the crew walked up the steps. When they entered, everyone gasped.

"WOW…This place looks jacked up." Kain was scanning the ball room.

The floor has rusted away from marble to rubble. There was two stair cases on each side of the room. Those also looking like they were going to collapse.

"What are we going to do first?" Rima asked.

"Hmmmm….is this really the ball room?" Kain asked.

Shiki looked around. "This place was way better looking decades ago. But I don't know…We don't use it anymore."

"Oh…Its like this place was under construction." Ichijo said seriously.

But then there was a cold chill in the air.

"I feel uncomfortable." Yuki shivered.

_Wooooooooo-Wooooooooh-Uhhhhhhhhhhhwuhwwhuhuh _

Then there was a 'What the Heck was that' expression on everyone's face.

"This is creepy…" Ruka mumbled.

"LETS GET OUTTA HERE!!!!!!" Aido headed towards the door. (They didn't shut the door behind them yet! )

But before the crew could make it out, The door slammed shut. Aido didn't watch where he was going so, he ran in to the door and made a loud '_BAM'_.

"What the hell?!" Zero said surprised.

"Are you alright Aido?" Yuki asked. But he ignored her and just went on to his daily 'if I saw a ghost' routine.

"LEMME OUTTA HERE!!!! LEMME OUT!!!" Aido tried to break the door open.

_Wooooooooooooo-woooooooooooh-uhhhuhuWAHuhhhhhhhhhhAH…_

They heard the noise again.

"Hey guys look! Up there!" Ruka pointed from the ceiling.

There was a woman dangling on the ceiling.

"WAHHHHHHH!!!! GHOST!!!!!" Aido yelled.

"Ewww!!! Looks like she got hung or something." Rima said.

"Duh…" Kaname said dully.

Then the dangling woman disappeared. Aido's eyes opened as wide as his eyes could open.

"Hey!!!! Over there!" Ruka pointed (again) towards the left stair case. There was a lady in white. She was in a gown. Her hair was up in a bun and just stared at the 8 vampires. Then one of her hands raised and pointed to the other side of the stair case. She suddenly disappeared.

There was a moment of silence. "Soooo…does that mean we go to the stair case on the right?" Ichijo asked.

"Naw! We go to the left one!!!" Zero said sarcastically.

"Lets go!" Yuki and the others followed.

"HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL NNNNNNNAAAAAWWWW!!!" Aido exclaimed.

Kain, Ichijo, Ruka, Rima, Kaname, and the rest of the vampires laughed at the language Aido just spoke.

"Come on Aido. Lets go." Kain sounded annoyed.

"No!!!!" He started to walk away from the rest and towards the door. But Aido heard something rumbling.

"Hey…Do you hear something break-" But before Kain could say the rest of the words, the floor under Aido collapsed

**Chapter 3 DONE!!! PLZ REVIEW!!! PLZ!!! WONDER WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOHHH :D**


	4. The Wardrobe

The floor started to rumble. The eight vampires panicked for a way out. Aido was holding onto Kains leg as Ruka held his arms. Everyone braced themselves. I hope that they do not die.

"If I don't make it out alive," Aido whimpered," I just want you guys to know that I was the one who ate the last cupcake!"

Rima flinched," So it was you!"

"IM SORRYYY! I couldn't help it! I was craving sugar!"

Aido stared to pretend cry so Rima would give him mercy. Rima didn't buy it.

"Aido if we do make it out alive…There's an umbrella waiting at the dorm."

Everyone shivered. Of course, Rima was just joking. She decided to give him a warning. It was for the time when she jacked his pocky and ate the whole 24 pack.

The marble floor broke away and they collapsed. The eight Vampires fell. It was impossible to see because of all that dust. Coughing was heard across the room.

"Hey where are you guys at?" Kaname yelled from across the room somewhere.

"OVER HERE!" Someone said again.

"Oww! My ass!"

"I CANT SEEE!"

"I have a wedgy!"

"Eww…gross…"

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay!"

"Me too!"

"AHH! I feel a spider!"

"That's just my hand Rima."

There was just a thick fog of dust. Everyone yelled from different directions. It was impossible to see just 2 inches in front of you.

"Okay guys just get out your cell phones and turn on your flashlight!" Kaname yelled.

The plan was to flash a light so everyone in the room could see where each other was. All the vampires did so.

"I don't have a flashlight…Wait! Let me download the app…" Zero went to the area where he could buy the apps.

"You idiot! Just follow the light that you can see." Kaname said hopelessly.

At that minute, there were beams of light flashing from every direction.

"Okay follows the one that is moving back and forth." Kaname did so. Everyone followed Kaname's Light.

When everyone was reunited, they just had one problem. Which way was the way out?

"Let's just go that way." Yuki just forgot that the dust was thick and no one could see where she was pointing, and to make matters worse, everyone was facing different directions so it was just impossible.

"Wait which way?" Ichijo asked.

Yuki touched Ichijo's face to see what direction he was facing. "You're left."

It didn't take long until they got everyone in the correct direction Yuki was facing. Everyone headed to the direction Yuki believes was the way out. There was some stumbling over the rubble and cement but they managed to get to the way out.

A huge archway separated both rooms. When they finally could see each other again, everyone sighed in relief. The eight vampires lightly said in their head…

Good, no one die.

In the next room, there were two doors. Everyone looked at each other. The eight decided to see what were in the two rooms.

Ichijo held the first door handle while Kain held the second. Everyone else stood in front of them nervous. I hope that nothing comes running out and attacks them. If it does happen then Aido will be the sacrifice.

Ichijo took a deep breath. "1…2…3!"

Both doors swung open. Kain and Ichijo jumped back. There was a hurricane of dust and a cold brush of wind that hit everyone's face.

Out of the whole group, Zero was the only one who walked up to the first room to see what was in there. The first room was completely empty.

"Empty…" Zero said a loud. He started walking towards the second door.

Every ones back stiffened.

Aido was shaking the most out of the whole group.

"Aido," Ruka whispered annoyingly," Stop it! You're sweating on me!"

Aido winced at her," It's a habit! And I'm not even sweating…"

"Then what the heck is this?" Ruka pointed to the liquids on her shoulder.

Both vampires looked at each other.

Aido's eyebrow rose. "If I'm not sweating then who is?"

The two vampires slowly turned around to see a White Ghost drooling. Ruka and Aido looked at each other and screamed like a sissy.

The other vampires turned to see what the entire ruckus was about. Then everyone's eyes opened.

"OH CRAP! IT'S THE BLOOD SUCKING DEMON!" Zero said recognizing it was the ghost from earlier that almost bit him.

Everyone screamed.

The demon charged at them. "WAAAHHHH!" Aido cried.

"Everyone in here hurry!" Kaname held the second door open (the door they haven't looked in yet).

Everyone ran in the room. Kaname closed the door just in time before the blood-sucking demon could catch them. It was an intense experience and was still petrified about the ghost.

Aido was mumbling in the corner of the room,"Mnnnfahahahaannnmmahafaa…"

Ichijo looked over at Aido,"Uhh dude are you okay?" As Ichijo was about to put his hand on the dirty blond, Aido immediately slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

Shiki rolled his eyes,"Geez. Calm your tits."

Aido was still mumbling from the corner. He was still shocked about the ghost. He has never been near one before.

"I can't take this anymore! I want to leave!" Aido whined. He was too scared to see any more ghosts or things that float.

Kaname sighed," We'll leave after we find a way out."

The vampires were lost. They have no idea where the exit was. Not everyone had noticed that they were in the second room.

"Hey guys look," Rima, pointed, "It looks like a wardrobe."

Everyone just noticed that there was a wardrobe in the room. The vampires looked at one another.

"…NOSE GOES!" Kaname touched his nose.

Actually, everyone touched his or her nose except for Ruka.

"Wait I wasn't ready!" Ruka complained. She was making up excuses about being the last one to touch her nose.

"Hahahaaa to bad! Ruka you're our sacrifice!" Ichijo pushed her to the wardrobe.

Ruka panicked, "but but…"

Ruka had no other choice. She had to look in the wardrobe. Kain was crossing his fingers. Hopefully she will be okay but at the same time, he does not want to go and see what is in the wardrobe either. Ruka slowly approached the worn out closet. She grabbed on to the handle and slowly opened the door.

Shiki and Rima hugged Ichijo tightly. "Uhh guys," He said painfully, "You're choking me…"

"Sorry Ichijo, this suspense is killing me." Rima squeaked. Shiki then hugged Ichijo tighter.

As Ruka was opening the door, she felt a really cold breeze coming out of the wardrobe. Everyone felt it.

When the doors were completely opened, there wasn't much in there, just a whole lot of fluffy coats.

"Whoa look at this," Ruka touched the fur coats.

Aido was out of his mumbling and said," Holy…It's Narnia!"

Kain slapped the dirty-blonds' hear. "Narnia isn't even real…"

"Really?" Aido gave Kain a lazy look," Then what do you explain the wardrobe?

"Coincident...?" Yuki shrugged.

Ichijo then started to push Ruka even closer to the tattered closet," Well we won't know until we find out."

"Whyyy meeeee..?" She groaned.

Ruka slowly entered the wardrobe. When Ruka was completely inside, she said," Wow…these look like what my grandma would wear."

"Is there just jackets in there?" Ichijo asked.

Ruka was still inside the wardrobe,"Well yeah. However, there is actually a really pretty one. It's a white dress…and cold."

Everyone in the room gave a confusing look.

"Huh? Cold?" Kain said unsure.

Then suddenly, Ruka ran out of the wardrobe. She was paler then her pale skin. Ruka was pointing at the wardrobe shaking.

Zero raised his eyebrow,"Uhh are you okay?"

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g….GHOST!" Ruka screamed.

That was when a ghost slowly floated out of the wardrobe. The ghost had hollow eyes and a long white dress.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Aido and his priceless feminine scream erupted.

The ghost was floating towards the group who was headed for the door. The nine vampires quickly looked around to find a staircase. It was covered behind a purple curtain. They all ran up the stairs and ended up in a storage room.

The living room was full of furniture and unidentified objects that was covered with white blankets.

"Where are we?" Shiki walked around the room examining the furniture.

Rima looked around. "Hey…"

"What is it Rima?" Shiki walked next to her.

Rima looked left to right, "It's the room!"

As Rima said that, a swarm of ghosts came from above and threw the walls. They moved towards the group and the nine vampires were in a corner.

Aido was screaming on the top of his lungs. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!" He tightly hugged Zero (again).

"What should we do?" Yuki was standing behind Kaname.

Kaname didn't know what to do either. They all stayed together and then Aido had a break out.

**PLEAS READ! I'm so sorry for the…uh-late update. DX I actually have an excuse. ****My internet ****broke down! It deleted all my haunted hour stories and I was so MAD! D: but now that this is the Fourth chapter; I can say 'YAY!' The next chapter will be the last and if you guys that read my profile, I'm actually making haunted hour 2! It's going to take a while b/c I still don't have internet but I'm going to make it work! IM SORRY! IMSORRY! IMSORRYYY! I'm very thankful for the people that are still with me and I hope you'll read HAUNTED HOUR 2 when I make it! **

**And also REVIEW! Thank you!**


	5. FREEDOM!

"GAHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Aido broke into a nervous breakout. He started freaking out about the ghosts that were just backing them up. "I have to find a way out!"

Kaname tried to calm him down," Aido! Stop! We're going to find a way out just…calm down."

"When? I cannot stand it here. Not just that but I swear that ghost right there," Aido pointed to the ghost with hollow eyes and long wavy hair," That thing looks like RUKA!"

Ruka scrunched her fist," What did you say you son of a-"

"Ahahahaa…." Kain stopped Ruka before she could punch the life out of Aido," This isn't the time."

"What are we going to do?" Rima asked.

Aido panicked and started to look around then," I have an idea!"

The whole group looked at him. What was he planning to do now? It was clear that they had a feeling it was going to be stupid. Aido pointed at the window that was next to the group. The window was an average sized frame. The glass was all stained and dusty from the long centuries of not being dusted and washed.

"Aido that's a stupid idea!" Yuki yelled.

Aido yelled," I don't care! I can't stay in this place anymore!"

Zero shook his head so did Shiki.

Aido ignored everyone's complaints and made some room so he could jump out. Then he was off.

_CRASH!_

Aido jumped out the window. Glass fell to the ground and there was no sign of Aido.

Everyone ran to the window and looked out. Then they spotted a vampire just standing up from the fall.

"FREEDOM!" Aido cheered. "I'm freee! Suck on that you stupid ghosts! VICTORY!"

The eight vampires that were still looking out the window glanced at each other. They all shrugged. Didn't seem like a bad Idea to jump out of a 2-story window.

One by one, everyone was jumping out the window. Well of course, men will be men and help the female vampire from the jump. However, they all just sighed in relief and ran out of the woods.

That was a crazy experience and they all thought…

Lets do that again!

**This was a really short story, but I had fun laughing. This story was actually told by my friend. She said she went to this haunted house and the things that were real were the woods, the farting, and the ghosts. The rest I just made up. This is now a completed story and I can't wait for ****HAUNTED HOUR 2!**

** Please review! THANK YOU!**


End file.
